


Zdjęcie idealne

by Stokrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, virgin-killing sweater
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: Phichit Chulanont przekonuje się, że kto pod kim dołki kopie, sam w nie wpada... ale nie zawsze musi być to nieprzyjemne ;).





	

* * *

Phichit Chulanont był bliski triumfu. Wiedział, że pomysł skazany jest na sukces od chwili, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył zdjęcia w internecie. Ba, to mogła być nawet fotka nr 2 na jego instagramie (fotką nr 1 było zdjęcie ze ślubu Viktora i Yuuriego, na którym Makkachin w najlepsze zajadał bukiet) – a takiej okazji nijak nie mógł przepuścić.

Pozostawało jedynie odpowiednio dobrać kandydatów. Oczywiście, w pierwszym odruchu Phichit pomyślał o Yuurim, ale po głębszym przemyśleniu sprawy zrezygnował z kandydatury przyjaciela. Raz, że czekałaby go wtedy wspólna sesja zdjęciowa Yuuriego z Viktorem, a tym razem nie o ten efekt mu chodziło, dwa… cóż, dla tych, którzy widzieli zdjęcia Katsukiego z finału Grand Prix sprzed dwóch lat, nie byłaby to żadna niespodzianka. W tym zaś konkretnym wypadku element zaskoczenia był dla Phichita bardzo, ale to bardzo istotny.

Z tego samego powodu odpadał Chris, choć Taj wiedział, że Szwajcar byłby aż nadto chętny do realizacji jego planu. Inna sprawa, że wtedy musiałby zaczekać ze wszystkim aż do Mistrzostw Świata, a do tego czasu cała koncepcja mogłaby znacząco stracić na świeżości. JJ’a Phichit nawet nie brał pod uwagę, a para Jurij i Otabek z niewyjaśnionych względów napawała go niejasnym przerażeniem. Taj miał dojmujące poczucie, że jeśli próbowałby namówić jedną ze stron na coś niewłaściwego w mniemaniu tej drugiej, to nie skończyłoby się to dla niego dobrze. Albo, co gorsza, dla jego chomików, brrrrr… kto wie, do czego byłby zdolny ten kotomaniak Plisiecki.

To pozostawiało Tajowi trzech realnych kandydatów – i co ważniejsze, z całą trójką mógł się spotkać już na Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów. Poczyniwszy więc odpowiednio wcześnie stosowne przygotowania (czyli dokonawszy pewnego zakupu na ebayu), Phichit już pierwszego dnia zawodów przystąpił do wprowadzania genialnego planu w życie.

Przedstawiał się on nadzwyczaj prosto: ponieważ wspólne starty sprzyjały integracji zawodników, Taj najzwyczajniej w świecie zaprosił kolegów na partyjkę monopolu w swoim pokoju. Oczywiście, uparł się przy tym, że sam będzie trzymał bank, żeby jego towarzysze z tafli mogli w pełni nacieszyć się grą. Rzeczeni towarzysze – w osobach Leo de la Iglesii, Guang Honga Ji oraz Seung Gila Lee – nie zaprotestowali, choć Koreańczyk posłał Phichitowi dość podejrzliwe spojrzenie. W tej sytuacji tajski łyżwiarz uznał, że na razie lepiej będzie nie zdradzać, jaki los czekał przegranego – acz myśl, by okazał się nim właśnie Lee, stała się naraz bardziej kusząca.

Niestety – przynajmniej dla nadziei Taja – jak do tej pory tym, który radził sobie najgorzej, był najmłodszy w ich gronie Guang Hong. Chińczyk miał niewiarygodnego wręcz pecha do pakowania się na pola obstawione przez przeciwników hotelami i w efekcie co i rusz był na skraju bankructwa. Żeby było weselej, Leo, któremu szczęście wydawało się sprzyjać najbardziej, wcale nie był z tego faktu zadowolony i mniej więcej tyle samo czasu co na grze spędzał na pocieszaniu chińskiego kolegi i zapewnianiu, że los w końcu się odwróci. Na tym tle Seung Gil prezentował się dość blado, żeby nie powiedzieć nudno – jego sposób gry był nad wyraz zachowawczy i pozbawiony ryzyka. Trochę jak jego programy na lodzie, jeśli Taj miał być całkiem szczery. Koreańczykowi na pewno nie zaszkodziłaby odrobina spontaniczności…

Słowem, Phichit musiał nieco podkręcić atmosferę.

\- Może pożyczunię od banku? – zaproponował z pokerową miną. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był mistrzem gry w monopol i zwykle mocno gubił się w zasadach, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. – Mógłbyś kupić ostatni dworzec, którego jeszcze nie ma Leo.

\- Nie sądzę, by miało mi się to kalkulować – odparł Lee chłodno. Taj uniósł brew.

\- Czymże byłoby nasze życie bez odrobiny ryzyka? – zapytał teatralnie. – Czy na igrzyskach, w ogniu walki o medal, nie zamieniłbyś potrójnego lutza w ostatnich sekundach programu na poczwórnego rittbergera? Wiedząc, że to twoja jedyna szansa?

Miał nadzieję, że jego drobna prowokacja odniesie skutek – i rzeczywiście, chyba się udało. W ciemnych oczach Seung Gila zapłonął wojowniczy błysk.

\- Tysiąc poproszę.

Phichit wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Mówisz i masz!

Po tym małym sukcesie, Taj coraz częściej pozwalał sobie na takie niewielkie, niespecjalnie zauważalne manipulacje – i już wkrótce odkrył w zachwycie, że kontroluje całą grę. Teraz już nic nie mogło mu przeszkodzić, chyba tylko uderzenie komety…

Metaforyczne uderzenie komety prawie że nastąpiło tuż przed domniemanym końcem gry (Seung Gil był o krok od przegranej), gdy nieszczęsny Guang Hong po raz kolejny wlazł na najwyżej płatną ulicę Leo i został z marnymi siedmioma dolarami. Na całe Phichitowe szczęście, kolejkę później Lee wyrzucił dziewiątkę, a wylosowana na polu szansy karta kazała mu zapłacić dwie setki bankierowi. Zważywszy, że miał tylko 39 w gotówce, udział w grze zakończył się dlań bankructwem na rzecz banku. Chwile potem Leo pozbawił Ji ostatnich funduszy i rozgrywka była skończona. Taj entuzjastycznie obrzucił zwycięzcę banknotami, po czym poderwał się z miejsca.

\- A teraz atrakcje dla przegranego! – zawołał radośnie. - No dalej, Seung Gil, wyskakuj z ciuchów! Czeka cię sesja zdjęciowa!

\- Słucham? – Koreańczyk zmarszczył chmurnie brwi. – Na nic takiego się nie godziłem.

\- Aj, a nie wspomniałem o tym? – niby to zdziwił się Taj z miną skończonego niewiniątka. Leo i Guang Hong tylko popatrzyli po sobie. W przeciwieństwie do koreańskiego kolegi wiedzieli dobrze, jak zwykle przebiegają wszelkie gry u Phichita.

\- Nic z tego – wycedził  zimno Lee. – Powinienem był wiedzieć, że masz w tym ukryty cel. Wychodzę.

\- Oj no nie bądź taki! – jęknęła łyżwiarska nadzieja Tajlandii i samozwańczy tajski król mediów społecznościowych, widząc, że Seung Gil kieruje się ku drzwiom. – Przecież to tylko zabawa!

\- A moje zdjęcia z tej „zabawy” wylądują zaraz na instagramie na pośmiewisko całego świata? – odparował Koreańczyk. – Dziękuję, postoję.

\- Nie przejmuj się tak, Lee – nieoczekiwanie wsparł Taja Leo. – Chyba każdy z nas ma na koncie kompromitujące zdjęcie zrobione przez Phichita, które potem wylądowało w necie i nikomu to jeszcze nie zaszkodziło…

\- Poza tym to Phichit-kun, on cały czas wstawia różne szalone rzeczy na instagram i wszyscy już się przyzwyczaili – dodał Ji z niespotykaną odwagą. – Na pewno nikt źle o tym nie pomyśli.

Widząc, że ma wsparcie, Taj zrobił oczy, przy których nawet kot ze Shreka i wszystkie jamniki tego świata nie miałyby szans.

\- Prooooszę?

\- Niech wam będzie. – Seung Gil tylko westchnął. – Nie myślcie sobie, że nie umiem pogodzić się z porażką.

\- Jeeeej! – pisnął Phichit radośnie, po czym w te pędy pognał w stronę szafy, by wydobyć z niej spory, owinięty w papier pakunek, który następnie podał Koreańczykowi. Ten popatrzył na paczkę nieufnie.

\- Co to ma być?

\- Noo, twój strój na dzisiejszy wieczór! – Tajski łyżwiarz posunął się do porozumiewawczego mrugnięcia. Spojrzenie Lee stało się jeszcze bardziej nieufne.

\- Myślałem, że…

\- Och, przecież nie wrzuciłbym cię online w banalnym negliżu! – zaręczył Phichit gorąco. - To już passe! Zresztą i tak nic nie przebiłoby Viktora au naturel!

W oczach Seung Gila przez moment odbiła się groza, a potem jakby… cień ulgi? Taj poczuł, że zwycięstwo jest blisko.

\- Więc… mam to włożyć? – upewnił się Koreańczyk. Phichit skinął.

\- Ta jest. Nie musisz koniecznie przy nas, łazienka jest tam, jakby co. A, i gatki oczywiście możesz zostawić, nie ma problemu. Ale… tylko gatki, jasne?

Lee skinął chmurnie.

\- Jeśli uznam, że to nazbyt niestosowne, nie wyjdę – zagroził, po czym ruszył ku łazience, unosząc pakunek z intrygującą zawartością. Phichit klapnął na dywan, ale z podekscytowania ledwie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Całkiem jak przed odpakowaniem prezentu urodzinowego w dzieciństwie… albo jak wtedy, gdy czekał na ogłoszenie not po szczególnie udanym programie.

\- Phichit-kun? – Nieśmiałe pytanie Guang Honga oderwało go od przyjemnych rozmyślań. – Co właściwie było w tej paczce?

\- Zobaczycie. – Taj tylko się uśmiechnął. – Hej, Lee, jak ci idzie?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza i Taj już-już obawiał się, że jego koreański kolega z tafli jednak się obraził, ale wtedy drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i stanął w nich Seung Gil Lee. Ubrany tylko w bieliznę i… sweter.

\- Nie rozumiem, komu miałoby się to spodobać – burknął, podchodząc bliżej. Phichit nieomal zaklaskał z radości. O Buddo miłosierny, tak! Przeczucie go nie myliło – to po prostu MUSIAŁ być Seung Gil, a zakup tego swetra to był cholerny strzał w dziesiątkę!

\- Mógłbyś się… wiesz, obrócić? – zasugerował, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

Koreańczyk łypnął na niego spode łba, ale zrobił, o co go poproszono. Guang Hong momentalnie poróżowiał, Leo odchrząknął w kułak, a Taj czuł się szczęśliwszy niż wtedy, gdy znalazł na ebayu miniaturowe kotatsu dla chomików. Ależ to będzie cudowna sesja…

Przyjrzał się uważniej. Sweter był obszerny, gruby i puchaty, ale nie dawał zbyt wiele ciepła. I nie mógł dawać, zważywszy na krój. O ile przód, wydziergany grubym warkoczem i zwieńczony szerokim golfem, prezentował się najzupełniej normalnie, to z tyłu czaiła się niespodzianka. W miejscu pleców znajdował się sporych rozmiarów dekolt, kończący się niebezpiecznie nisko nad linią pośladków – Lee zaś, jak się okazało, miał niesprawiedliwie wręcz zgrabny zadek.

Zresztą nie tylko zadek Seung Gila świetnie się prezentował w tym niecodziennym stroju. Sweter leżał znakomicie: miękka dzianina układała się dokładnie jak trzeba we wszystkich kluczowych miejscach, a głęboki granat pierwszorzędnie kontrastował z jasną skórą koreańskiego łyżwiarza. Phichit pogratulował sobie w duchu zamówienia dwóch wariantów kolorystycznych: ten blady beż nie wyglądałby już tak dobrze, a na fotkach wyszedłby koszmarnie nudno…

\- Zamierzasz w końcu zrobić te zdjęcia czy będziesz tylko się gapił? – zagadnął kwaśno Koreańczyk, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. W następnej chwili opuścił je ponownie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej odsłania plecy. Phichit uznał, że to na swój sposób słodkie.

\- Rozważam odpowiednie ujęcie – odparł, ani trochę niezbity z tropu. – W ogóle to chodź bliżej, tam jest za ciemno, nic nie będzie widać.

Seung Gil sztywnym krokiem przeszedł na środek pokoju, przybierając chyba najbardziej znudzony i obojętny wyraz twarzy, na jaki było go stać. Taj zachichotał w duchu. Cóż, „naburmuszony Koreańczyk w seksownym swetrze” to też był wcale niezły motyw. Jeśli więc Lee chciał sobie robić miny, jego wola, Phichit nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać, jak długo dane mu będzie uwiecznić ten niepowtarzalny widok.

Sięgnął po smartfona, sprawdził stan baterii – 84%, dobra nasza – po czym, upewniwszy się jeszcze, że pozostałym gościom nic nie brakuje, zabrał się do dzieła.

\- Hmmm… Głowa trochę w bok, dobra? I może ręka na biodro… nie, raczej na brzuch, o właśnie tak… Dobra, się nie ruszaj… już!

Sprawdził pierwsze zdjęcie – wyszło całkiem udanie – po czym jął pstrykać fotki z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, podczas gdy Leo z Guang Hongiem obserwowali jego poczynania z kanapy, od czasu do czasu podsuwając bardziej lub mniej śmiele własne sugestie. Tymczasem Seung Gil ułatwiał Tajowi życie o tyle, że bez większych oporów pozwalał się ustawiać w proponowanych pozach (odmówił tylko poluzowania wstążki przytrzymującej golf na szyi, ale Phichit nie żałował tego jakoś mocno); pod koniec zaś rozluźnił się na tyle, że odpuścił sobie cierpiętniczą minę i raz czy drugi przez jego twarz przemknęło nawet coś na kształt uśmiechu. Zresztą wtedy bawili się już wszyscy razem: Leo i Guang Hong dołączyli do sesji (co prawda w ubraniach), zaś sam Taj, w przypływie głupawki wskoczył w drugi zakupiony sweter (na nim ten beż wyglądał znacznie lepiej) i dał swój telefon Chińczykowi, by także cyknął kilka fotek. Na zakończenie cała grupa strzeliła sobie selfie - i gdy jakiś czas później cała trójka opuściła pokój Phichita, nikt, z Koreańczykiem na czele, wydawał się nie żywić urazy.

Pożegnawszy przyjaciół, Taj z zadowolonym westchnieniem opadł na kanapę. Miniony wieczór oceniał jako naprawdę fantastyczny, plan udało się zrealizować bez mała w stu dwudziestu procentach, a teraz czekał go jeszcze kolejny lubiany punkt programu, czyli przegląd zdjęć i wybór najlepszych ujęć.

Ułożył się wygodnie, po czym, nucąc pod nosem, wszedł w „galerię” i zajął się wstępną selekcją. Kilkanaście fotek usunął od razu, jako niespełniające wygórowanych Phichitowych wymagań w zakresie ostrości, kompozycji i ogólnej zajebistości, większość jednak idealnie nadawała się do wrzucenia online. Oczywiście, Taj zdawał sobie sprawę, że ostatecznie na jego instagramie wyląduje jedynie kilka z nich, ale sama świadomość, że miał tak szeroki wybór, była bardzo satysfakcjonująca i mile łechtała jego fotograficzne talenty.

Musnął wyświetlacz, by obejrzeć kolejne zdjęcie – i aż odebrało mu oddech, a smartfon prawie że wypadł z dłoni.

Na fotografii, która ukazała się jego oczom, Seung Gil spoglądał przez ramię i nie był ani trochę nabzdyczony. Przeciwnie, rzęsy miał spuszczone, policzki barwił lekki rumieniec, a na wargach błąkał się niepewny uśmiech. Taj nie przypominał sobie momentu, w którym mógł je zrobić – być może była to uchwycona przypadkiem chwila między ujęciami – ale wiedział, że ma przed sobą zdjęcie idealne. Lee wyglądał niewinnie i… uroczo?

Tym razem to Phichit aż się zarumienił. C-co u licha? Co to niby za reakcja, kurczę? Przecież całkiem nie o to chodziło – chciał tylko hiperwypasioną fotkę na instagrama i, do licha, miał ją! Z pewnością nikt nigdy nie widział takiego Seung Gila. To byłaby prawdziwa sensacja… czemu wiec miał coraz większe opory przed wrzuceniem tej konkretnej fotografii w odmęty sieci?

Palec Phichita dłuższą chwilę wisiał nad opcją „opublikuj”, nim wreszcie kliknął „wstecz”. Taj wrócił do galerii, wybrał z niej kilka innych, bodaj najbardziej nadąsanych zdjęć Koreańczyka, dorzucił swoje zdjęcie w swetrze oraz kilka fotek pozostałych chłopaków (w tym ich wspólne selfie), po czym, opatrzywszy wszystko odpowiednio zabawnym komentarzem, wrzucił na swoje instagramowe konto. Następnie wrócił do poprzedniej fotografii, stuknął „prześlij mailem”, po czym, po kilku nieudanych próbach, udało mu się złożyć wiadomość dla Seung Gila:

_Tego nigdzie nie wstawię, ale pomyślałem, że mógłbyś je chcieć. Ja zaraz skasuję._

Kliknął „wyślij”, a upewniwszy się, że wiadomość doszła, ostatni raz spojrzał na zdjęcie – naprawdę było piękne – po czym mimo wszystko wybrał „usuń”. Czuł, że tylko wtedy będzie wobec Lee całkiem w porządku.

Niemal podskoczył, gdy ledwie kilka sekund później rozległ się dźwięk powiadomienia o nowej wiadomości. Phichit natychmiast ją otworzył, nie patrząc nawet na nadawcę – i przeżył kolejne tego wieczoru zaskoczenie.

Czy raczej: szok. Tak, zdecydowanie, szok był tu lepszym słowem.

Raz jeszcze przebiegł wzrokiem wiadomość, by upewnić się, że dobrze zrozumiał. Była krótka: jedynie dwa słowa plus podpis. I… zdjęcie, które przed chwilą skasował.

_Zatrzymaj je. SG_

Phichit wpatrzył się w wyświetlacz komórki. Pierwszy raz w życiu kompletnie nie wiedział, co odpisać… i było to cholernie odświeżające.

 _< ok>_, wpisał w końcu tylko w odpowiedzi, po czym uśmiechnął się. Uwielbiał nowe wyzwania – zaś to mógł być początek pięknej przyjaźni.

A może i więcej?

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I patrzcie, co ten piekielny sweter robi z człowiekiem... Żeby tak fika w jeden dzień popełnić, kto to słyszał... :P
> 
> A poza tym wszystkiego najlepszego dla Arienka! <3


End file.
